The Bones in the Alley
by Hencogswell
Summary: A set of remains found in an alley bring up unwanted memories for one of the interns. Can the team help him cope or will he fall? Note: I know the title is bad I'll try to fix it soon and this is also my first fanfiction so enjoy. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please be light on reviews but other than that enjoy my bones fanfic. **

"So how far is this party?" Lily asked her boyfriend Michael as they walked the streets of DC.

"Just a little farther see I can already see the building," Michael answered pointing to a flashing building at the end of an alley.

"Well before we go in let's get a little something in if you get what I mean," Lily suggested.

"Totally just give me a sec my buddy put some in a brick around here." Michael agreed and went to find said brick. After a while of looking for a brick with an x carved into it Michael tripped on something "What the- AHHHHHH!" Michael yelled seeing that he tripped on a human leg.

"Michael what is it oh my GOD!" Lily exclaimed pointing her flashlight at the body slumped next to a dumpster. After Michael got up they called the cops and ran.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"C'mon Bones everyone has one!" Agent Seely Booth told Dr. Temperance Brennan as he parked the car at the crime scene.

"Well I don't have one seeing how it doesn't appeal to me." Brennan replied as she got out of the car and made her way to the remains.

"What doesn't appeal to you?" Camille Saroyan asked looking up from the corpse.

"Hockey." They said in unison.

"Apparently Bones here doesn't have a favorite team," Booth said.

"And that surprised you?" Cam asked.

"Well one would think after seeing Wendell and I play she would at least root for our team."  
Booth complained.

"I just think it more barbaric than anything else," Brennan replied "I thought you and Wendell both were very good I just don't like the sport."

"Well that's just insulting Bones!" Booth retorted but Brennan wasn't listening she was already looking at the bones.

"Male late 40's early 50's approximately 168 centimeters." Brennan said as she looked the skeleton, "there is a circular hole on the anterior part of the skull, also I put time of death at 4 to 5 weeks ago based on rate of decomp. We should get these remains back to the Jeffersonian. Booth can you get someone to bag these!" Brennan yelled over to Booth who was talking to one of the local cops.

"Got it Bones." Booth said and turned to the cops, "Ok you heard the good doctor let's this guy in a body bag and get him to the Jeffersonian." He told them before heading back to his car Dr. Brennan right behind him.

**So once again please review and if you review you get an internship at the Jeffersonian! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here yay! It is also way better than chapter 1; sorry I know that chapter kind of sucked. Well enjoy!**

"There's a nick on the second right rib, looks like whatever did it chipped some of the bone off too." Wendell Bray said out loud as he examined the skeleton that arrived at the Jeffersonian about 45 minutes before. "Also the hole on the anterior part of the skull looks a little bit like a hexagon." He continued just when Dr. Brennan entered the one room. "Hi Dr. Brennan just finished cleaning the bones and I just started looking over them."

"Good work Mr. Bray did you find anything interesting about the bones?" Dr. Brennan said, walking over to the table to examine the bones.

"Yes there is a nick on one of the ribs here and on the same rib some bone was chipped off." Wendell replied pulling the camera over to show the injury on the rib. "I think this was done post mortem though cause I didn't see any hemorrhagic staining on the bone before I cleaned it." He reported to his boss.

"Very good Mr. Bray have you found cause of death yet?" Dr. Brennan asked not noticing the grin on Wendell's face when he heard the compliment.

"Yeah cause of death is the penetration to the head here," Wendell said pointing to the hole in the skull.

"I concur; can you please take the skull Angella for facial recognition?" Dr. Brennan said looking at the rib Wendell pointed out.

"Sure Dr. Brennan I'll do that now," Wendell said grabbing the skull and putting it on a tray. Let's find out who you are, Wendell thought as he walked the distance to Angella's office. When he reached the door he saw Angella working on a picture. "Hey Angella," Wendell said to announce his presence.

"Oh hey Wendell, what can I do for you?" She asked seeing the intern enter the room.

"Dr. B wants this guy I.D'd," Wendell answered handing Angella the skull.

"Sure give me about 30 minutes and you'll have a face." Angella said taking the skull and putting down on a table.

"Cool I'll go tell Dr. Brennan, thanks Angella." Wendell smiled and with that he turned and walked out of the room.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"Hey Angella is the facial recognition done yet, Dr. Brennan wants the skull back." Wendell said walking into her office for the second time that day.

"Yeah Wendell just finished reconstructing the face, here come and take it," Angella said holding the skull out.

"Thanks," Wendell replied walking over to Angella to take the skull. He grabbed the skull and out of curiosity looked at the victim. The moment Wendell saw him he felt his heart stop.

Angella saw Wendell's distress and went to comfort him because whatever was happening to him it wasn't good. "Wendell what's wrong?" She asked trying to see what she could do to help.

"No, no it can't be him," Wendell mumbled clutching his chest just as Brennan walked in.

"Angella do you have an I.D. yet?" Brennan asked not seeing Angella or the panicked intern yet because she was looking at a file.

"Sorry kind of busy here sweetie!" Angella said with worry in her voice that made Brennan look up and see what was going on.

"Angella what's happening?" Brennan asked rushing to help.

"I don't know!" Angella replied "he came in here asking for the skull saw this and started having a panic attack!"

"Wendell do you know this man?" Brennan asked him, and all Wendell could do is nod.

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was trying to make this one really good. So enjoy!**

"Wendell can you hear me?" Lance Sweets asked looking at the intern in shock sitting on the couch legs pulled up to his chest.

"Yes," Wendell mumbled looking up at the psychologist his face sullen. After Brennan and Angella got Wendell to the couch Brennan called Booth told him what happened. So Booth got Sweets and they headed to the Jeffersonian. When they got there they headed straight to Angella's office where the rest of the team was waiting.

"So Wendell who is the man on Angella's computer?" Sweets said gently.

"My step dad, Owen Francis Smith." Wendell said looking back down quickly, like he was ashamed of something.

"Oh god Wendell sweetie I'm so sorry." Angella said sitting down next to him and rubbing small circles on his back.

"Hey Wendell I'm sorry to ask you this but did your step father have any enemies or do you know anyone who would want to hurt him?" Booth asked looking down at Wendell a sympathetic look on his face.

"Yah a lot of people including me." Wendell said putting his legs down looking up at everyone.

"Why would you want to hurt him?" Brennan asked confusion on hers and everyone else's faces.

Wendell stood up, took his lab coat and pulled his shirt up to reveal a long jagged scar going up the side of his chest. There was collective gasp around the room.

"Oh my god." Cam whispered looking at the scar. Wendell put his shirt down and sat back down keeping his eyes on the ground.

"I was fifteen when he became my step father." Wendell said after a while to break the silence that had settled around the room. "He was a drunk and he would hit my mom when he drank and sometimes me," he continued. "One night his buddies came over and they started to play poker. After a while they got bored so they came into my room, I was trying to study and they came in, one of them took the paper I was writing notes on out of my hands, ripped it up, then Owen picked me by my shirt and punched me in the face. I got knocked out and woke up in the hospital three days later bruises all over my body and this." He pointed to the place his scar was. "My mom told me that my step dad and his friends were in jail and I haven't seen them since." Wendell finished feeling tears forming.

"Oh my god Wendell I'm so sorry." Angella said hugging the intern.

"It's ok Angella I've gotten used to it over the years." Wendell said trying to hold back tears and not worry his friends. "The thing is that he should be in jail for five more years with no chance of parole. What if the others are out to?!" He said panic rising in his voice.

"Wendell don't worry you'll be fine." Hodgins said sitting down next to his friend trying to calm him down.

"No you don't get it!" Wendell yelled standing up. He could see everyone's surprised looks but kept going. "They blame me for going to jail, they've sent death threats to me, and if they're all out then they'll be coming for me." Wendell was sure he was going to start crying at any moment.

"Wendell its ok, nothing going to happen." Angella soothed as she stood up and hugged Wendell. He hugged back and felt hot tears on his face but at this moment he didn't care

Booth had never the kid so scared, scratch that he had never seen him scared ever. It didn't suit him. He was always well fearless on the ice and off. Suddenly something in Angella's office beeped causing everyone to jump. Wendell let go of Angella and sat down, staring at the ground again. Angella walked over to the computer to see why it made a noise. She typed a few things into her keypad and a file came up. "Oh god," she whispered kind of hoping no one heard but Booth had.

"What is it Angella?" Booth asked causing everyone else expect for Wendell to look at her.

"Before Wendell came in here I started up a search in missing persons using the guy's face." Angella answered looking over to the group.

"And." Booth said impatiently wondering the significance; they already knew who it was.

"And it came up with a missing persons report filed a month ago for Owen Francis Smith, out on probation after a child abuse charge for good behavior, and it was filed by Jessica Bray." Angella said seeing Wendell's head perk up and the last name said.

"Jessica Bray," Brennan said "Wendell is that your-"

"My mom," Wendell said.

**Review please?**


End file.
